


More than one shadow that follows him

by dragonndoggod



Series: abo universe/wolves without teeth [7]
Category: Red Dead Redemption, Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crushes, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, John is the only one who seems to pay attentiont to Shirou, John teaches Shirou, attempt at fluff, rdr, red dead redemption - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: It didn’t take him long to realize that he had a shadow and he wants to know what’s so interesting about him that the Omega “silently” watches him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love fluff ABO right now, though I won’t say no to smutty ABO. But right now, I’m kinda in a tough emotional state. I’m trying to get through it and just want some fluff between my favorite Alpha and Omega. John is roughly 7 years older than Shirou in this Universe. So he’s about 18 while Shirou is 11.
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are my own.

It didn’t take him very long to realize that he had “acquired” a shadow in the form of the young Omega over the course of a few days. The heat scent that the young boy had be secreting had finally died off, leaving just a faint hint of what would soon be the boy’s natural scent. After giving the young Omega shelter, Shirou had taken to following him around. Staying out of the way, but close enough to catch the boy talking to himself

After the third day of being followed and hearing, John pressed his lips to hold back a snort of laughter. What was so interesting about following him around? He didn’t know, but he wanted to ask

“Why don’t you come out?” John called out, looking over his shoulder to where he knew the Omega was hiding.

“How’d you know I was following you?” Shirou asked as he stepped away from behind the tree and towards John, looking curious and just a little bit excited.

“You’re not as quiet as you think you are,” he responded, tipping his hat forward before glancing at what he was working and back to Shirou. He could use a break, just short enough to find out what was going on. And maybe get something cool to drink.

“You could hear me?”

John had expected Shirou to be at least embarrassed at being caught following him around. But the look of happiness that crossed the Omega’s face stumped him. A quick and silent sniff to the air, catching the change in the boy’s scent and feeling the wash of shame fill him. Stepping backwards just enough to put some distance between them while Shirou seemed oblivious to the discomfort he was feeling.

“Yeah, though I couldn’t understand what you were saying,” he chuckled quietly to himself as the Omega started apologizing.

“I was, uh-” the flush on Shirou’s cheeks, dark eyes that glanced at him before the flush darkened. A lick to a lower lip before the Omega spoke softly, leaving him to lean in to hear what Shirou was trying to say.

“I was speaking Japanese, when I was, uh,” a kick to the dirt before taking a deep breath to release it in a heavy sigh, “watching you.”

“I don’t know what’s so interesting about watching me,” John drawled before looking back at where he was fixing the fence and his horse that he had let able at it’s own pace, always staying near him while being this far from the main house. With his attention turned away, John didn’t see the near adoring look Shirou gave him, only hearing the explanation of wanting to know how things worked.

“You should ask your parents instead of wandering off like this,” he gave a sharp whistle to the horse, watching as the animal lifted it’s head before slowly making it’s way over.

“They’re working,” Shirou shrugged, sitting down in the grass near him. “They’re always busy, but I wanna learn about what goes on around here,” the smile that the young Omega gave him as though the boy was happy just hanging around him.

John wasn’t a fool, even if he never did well in school to the point of nearly failing and almost dropping out. Shaking his head, he knew that it was best to keep what he was finding out to himself. Reaching into the saddlebags as his horse approached and pulling out a warm bottle of water to hand to Shirou.

“Do they know where you are? I don’t want a repeat of them finding you in my room,” just remembering the anger he had faced from the woman, thinking that he had taken her son and assaulted him. It had nearly cost him his job, until he had mentioned that Shirou had slipped free and run to safety, which the young Omega had confirmed that he was telling the truth before he laid into Shirou’s sire about leaving her son in mid heat with only a locked door for protection.

“They do, I called them to let them know I was gonna be with you,” fingers picking at the grass and weeds. John caught and ignored the flush that crept towards the boy’s ears, grabbing a bottle of water for himself before sitting down.

He let the silence between them grow for a few minutes, remembering the conversation he had when he first met the young Omega. His work was almost done for the day, the fence wasn’t in the bad shape as previously thought.

“So,” he spoke after taking a long drink of the warm water, “are you ready to learn how to ride?”

John hid the smile that wanted to grow when Shirou’s head jerked up and eyes widened behind his glasses.

“You mean it?”

The question whispered as the water bottle he had been holding rolled in the dirt. He would never forget the happiness that crossed Shirou’s face nor would he forget the way lips would tremble as though the Omega was trying hard not to cry. It seemed as though he was the only one who paid this young boy attention that wasn’t family.

“Yeah, c’mon. You’ve got a lot to learn.”

Pushing himself to his feet, hearing Shirou do the same before he felt a hand slip into his.

Trust.

He felt overwhelmed by the trust that Shirou is putting in him, something he wasn’t used to, he lead Shirou towards the horse. The welcoming whinny as he began to instruct the Omega on how to climb onto the saddle and ride a horse.


End file.
